The Perfect Gift
by AgoodWITCH
Summary: When the girl you love is heartbroken, sometimes Facebook has the answers. Judge's Pick from 2brown-eyes in the Picture is Worth 1000 Words Valentine's Day Edition contest.


**This was one of my entries into the Picture is Worth 1000 Words Valentine's Day Edition contest on ffn and FB. Now that the contest is complete, I'm free to post this. I'm warning you, I don't have an intention of going beyond this, as it was wrapped up in the 1000 word limit pretty well. My other entry will be posting at the same time, that one will be continued. Enjoy the fun and thanks to everyone who voted and participated.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Edward walked into his kitchen and saw the mountain of ice cream cartons his sister was putting away.

"What did Emmett do to Rosalie this time?"

Alice's head popped up. "Emmett didn't do anything. The _dog_ couldn't keep his _bone_ in his pants."

"Bella and Jacob broke up?"

"Yes, so I'm sorry, but there is going to be a lot of angry chick music and ice cream here tonight. Oh, and hair dye. Because she can finally go all out!"

"So what you're saying is crash with Jasper."

"Please?"

"Anything for my girls," Edward responded. He wasn't joking. He'd do anything for his twin and her best friends. Especially Bella.

Edward went to his bedroom and packed for the night.

"I'll catch you tomorrow."

Edward walked to Jasper's apartment and was quickly buzzed in. The pair settled in for a night of pizza, beer, and video games.

They were two boxes of pizza and three beers in apiece when the pinging of Edward's phone began.

He opened Facebook and saw Bella's status update.

_Girls night is underway. And for the dog that I know is creeping on his friend's account, the hair dye is out! #shouldhavekeptitinyourpants #enjoyyourstdtest #livingformenow #singleforvalentinesday _

"What are they doing?"

"They're at the hair dye portion of the evening and I'm guessing the wine has been opened, at least for Bella."

"I still can't believe that shit. He was an idiot."

"What did he do? Or who might be the better question."

"Lauren Mallory. Apparently she called for a tow and got a ride instead."

I scoffed, how someone could go from Bella to Lauren was beyond me. "They're not together now, are they?"

"A one time mistake according to Jacob, but Bella was at Rosalie's job for happy hour and Lauren was going on about her new man. When Jacob showed up, Lauren jumped off the stool and ran to him. Bella watched Jacob panic and then told Lauren she could have him. That was two nights ago."

"Jesus. I'm just glad she's rid of him."

"Are you actually going to do something this time?"

"I don't want to be a rebound, Dude."

"I'm not saying that, but you're into her. Man up."

"Yeah, I need to."

Another alert showed a picture of Bella with her hair fully colored. From the hashtag, the color combination was called galaxy. She looked good. He scrolled to see if anything else had been posted when a news story caught his eye. Edward followed the link and had an idea. This was the perfect thing to make her laugh.

They hung out for the rest of the night, passing out around midnight. The next morning Edward woke up and realized he'd left his notebook in his room, and he'd need that for work.

Edward jogged home and walked into the apartment to see Rosalie passed out on the couch. Not seeing Bella, he went into his bedroom to find Bella sprawled out on his bed in a tank top, sans bra, and a pair of his boxers.

"Fuck. Me."

He tried not to gawk at her, but the pictures didn't do her new style justice. Those purples, blues, greens, and pinks against her creamy white skin and his bedsheets was perfection.

He grabbed his notebook but stopped, writing her a note to let her know about his gift.

_Bella,_

_Sometimes the universe sends you something to cheer you up. Sometimes Facebook helps it along. I added Jake's name to the very long list. Consider this my Valentine's Day gift to you. Check messenger._

_Edward _

He sent her the link via messenger and tucked the note card into her purse on his floor and then made his escape.

Edward headed to the shop and worked on the back piece sketches between appointments. It was around 4pm when Jenny came back and found him.

"There's a walk-in who wants you to do her first tattoo."

"Be right there." Edward walked out and saw that galaxy dye job hiding her leather jacket. "Bella?"

"Hey, is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

"Yeah, I'll take you to the back." They walked into the office and he closed the door. "You're not getting a tattoo today."

"Why not?"

"Because you're rushing the decision even if you know what you want. I'm not doing this as a reaction to Jake."

"I could find another shop," she argued.

"No one is putting their hands on you but me," he seethed.

"Do you mean that strictly as a tattoo artist?"

Edward thought about being smooth, but this was his chance. She was asking point blank. "No. I've spent the last two years hating everything about Jake. How he swooped back into your life right before graduation and got you to say yes to him. He was controlling, but you didn't see it at first. Then when you did, all you did was argue. If we were together, you wouldn't have to change for me. You could be who you are."

"I know. I just didn't think you wanted me."

"What?" he froze.

"I've liked you since junior year of high school when I moved in with my dad."

"I was an idiot eight years ago, but I'm not anymore. At least where you're concerned."

"Thank god. Oh and that gift? Naming a cockroach after Jake for the Valentine's Day meerkat feeding at the El Paso Zoo, it was perfect. I'll be watching the livestream of that for sure."

"Thought you would appreciate it."

"Now there's just one thing left to settle," Bella whispered.

"What's that?"

"When are you going to kiss me?"

Edward pulled her towards him and crashed his mouth to hers. It was messy and passionate and exactly what it should be.

After a few minutes Bella pulled back. "Meet me at Rosalie's bar tonight at seven so we can discuss this tattoo again."

"I'll be there."


End file.
